


Cookies Forever

by Rahenna



Series: Rahenna's Gakuen Heaven Oneshots [15]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why on earth did Joker order a mountain of holiday cookies from Russia? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**early December**

"Joker-sama, why are there so many tins of cookies here...?" Chiba peered into one box after another, astounded by the amount of fancy Russian spice cookies that were inside.

"Kiyo, what kind of nonsense are you up to now?" Sonoda joined Chiba in examining the stack of boxes that had suddenly appeared in the corner of the Durak room. "Pryaniki? Well, I know you like spiced foods, but why are you suddenly bringing a ton of storebought ones? Mine are much better." His tone made it clear that he was unhappy with the thought of Joker choosing a mere prepackaged cookie over the ones customized to his tastes.

"Relax, Eiji, these cookies aren't for me."

"Well, I'm not going to eat this many cookies, and Hayato won't even touch something foreign!"

"Yeah," Chiba nodded his agreement, turning away from the boxes.

Joker sighed, rolling his eyes. "Not everything is about you, Eiji. These cookies are for Yuki-kun."

"All of these, Joker-sama?"

"Not all at once. Hayato, I need your help." Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out his student ID. "I need you to move all of these boxes to my dorm room. Leave one tin here."

"Understood!" Chiba immediately took one tin from the top box and set it down on Joker's desk, then picked up the first three boxes from the stack. No one offered to hold the door for him; Chiba was used to hauling things back and forth at Joker's whim, and could get into and out of any place with ease, even without help.

"Kiyo, you just said they weren't for you."

"They're not. I'm testing something." Joker twirled the end of his ponytail around his finger. "Hmm, actually, hold up, Hayato. Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Chiba set down the boxes, tilting his head like a confused puppy. "About what?"

But before Joker could say anything, there was a knock on the door, and a moment later it swung open as Yuki burst into the room. "Joker-san! Oh, Chiba-san and Sonoda-san too, good afternoon!"

"Ah, perfect timing, Yuki-kun, I was just thinking that I wanted to see you. I have a gift for you." Joker's eye glittered as he picked up the lone tin of cookies, holding it up. "These are special cookies from Russia, made with lots of spices and honey. I thought you might enjoy them."

"Wooow, really, special cookies from Russia?!" Yuki beamed, stepping forward to accept the offered gift. His eyes widened as he looked at the tin, which was decorated not just with an attractive picture of the snacks inside, but pretty Christmas scenes illustrated by famous Russian painters. "Even the tin is special! It looks so authentic and amazing! Can I really have this?"

"Of course you can. My grandfather sent them to me for the holidays but of course, I'd rather eat Eiji's holiday cookies." Joker shot a glance at Sonoda, who turned a bit pink in response. "So, consider this a Christmas gift from me. Of course, I'll give you something nicer than regifted cookies, but since these just arrived, I wanted to pass them on to you right away."

Yuki swallowed Joker's story without any question or hesitation, grinning like an idiot. "Uwaaaa, thank you, Joker-san! I can't wait to try them!"

"Don't eat them all at once, Yuki-kun, they're not that easy to get." Joker's eye flicked in Chiba's direction, and Chiba quickly closed the flaps of the top box, hiding the contents from view. "I know it's hard, but have just a few each day so you can enjoy them throughout the holidays."

"Yeah, I'll do that!"

"Oh, and you're here for the meeting minutes, aren't you?" Joker pulled a flash drive from his pocket and set it on top of the tin. "Here you go, all done. If possible, I'd like the student council to add their notes and return this to me today, okay? No lagging about just because it's almost winter break."

"Riiight! Okay, I'd better get this back to the student council room then!" Yuki bowed as best as he could without spilling the flash drive onto the floor, then hurried from the room.

The door had barely shut behind him before Sonoda spoke up. "Kiyo, what kind of messed up plot do you have in mind this time? Those better not be poisoned cookies or whatever."

Joker clutched at his chest in mock pain. "Eiji, you wound me."

Chiba glared at Sonoda. "Sonoda. If you hurt Joker-sama..."

"Hayato, don't be so stupid! It's obviously a figure of speech!"

"Heh heh," Joker straightened up with a grin. "So, Eiji, Hayato... let's make a little bet. If Yuki-kun follows my advice and eats a few cookies a day, he might not notice how many are left, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Sonoda folded his arms over his chest. "What about it?"

"Well, if I wait a day or two, then go into his room to partially refill the tin - not all the way full, mind you, I'm sure even Yuki-kun would notice that - how long do you think it would take him to notice?"

Chiba and Sonoda blinked.

Chiba was the first to speak. "Joker-sama... you intend to test Asahina's perception?"

"You could say that."

"That's ridiculous," Sonoda scoffed. "What are you, some sort of weird Russian cookie fairy?"

But Chiba ignored him, and stated definitively, "Asahina will notice right away, Joker-sama. He may not be very perceptive about most things, but when it comes to food, his awareness is superior. There's no way he could miss your generosity."

"Generosity, ha," Sonoda snorted. "More like gaslighting. Anyway, I'll give it about a week before Yuki-kun realizes that the amount of cookies never seems to go down. If he really isn't eating that many every day, he'll expect the tin to stay pretty full for a while. Anyway," he frowned at Joker, "what about you, Kiyo? It's not much of a bet if you don't have an opinion."

"Hmm," Joker made a show of pretending to consider it, "I think... Yuki-kun will never notice, until I actually run out of cookies to sneak back into his tin."

Chiba shook his head, looking a bit troubled. "Joker-sama, I respectfully disagree."

"For once, I agree with Hayato. Yuki-kun isn't _that_ stupid."

"Heh," Joker grinned. "We'll just have to wait and see, then."

~~~

**two months later...**

Yuki burst into the Durak room in a panic, clutching the tin of cookies to his chest. "Joker-san! Is Joker-san here?!"

Joker, Sonoda, and Chiba looked up from their game of poker. Both Chiba and Sonoda looked alarmed, but Joker was completely calm as he gave a friendly wave. "Hello, Yuki-kun, why are you in such a panic? Was there a problem with the cookies?"

"Yes! Well, no, not at first, but... now there is! Look!" Yuki stepped forward and set the tin in the middle of the table, opening it up. Everyone leaned forward to peer inside.

"It's almost empty..." Chiba murmured.

"Yes! That's the problem!" Yuki sounded like he was about to cry. "I started out just eating a few cookies every night while I did my homework. I didn't notice at first, but after a while I realized the tin wasn't really getting empty! I, I ended up getting a little greedy... I ate more cookies than usual that night, but the next night, the tin was back to the usual level! So I kept eating that larger amount, and maybe I started eating some extras now and then, but the tin didn't seem to mind! Except today, when I went back to my room, it wasn't back to normal! Look at it!"

"Yuki-kun," Sonoda spoke up, but Joker cut him off with a glare.

"That's too bad, Yuki-kun... but you're actually very lucky."

"Huh, lucky? But it's running out!" Yuki really did have tears in his eyes.

"Yes, but the magic of traditional Russian cookies is only supposed to last over the holiday season. It's almost February now, isn't it? You've gotten several extra weeks of cookies from just one tin." Joker beamed at him. "Isn't that special?"

"Oh my god, Kiyo," Sonoda groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"Really?" Yuki brightened up immediately. "So I got _more_ cookies than anyone else?"

"Yes, really." Joker patted the top of Yuki's head. "It's because you're a good, honest boy."

"Hehe," Yuki giggled, closing up the tin and cuddling it close to his chest. "Sorry, cookies, I didn't realize that I was being too greedy." He smiled at Joker. "Thank you, Joker-san, I feel so much better now!" And with that, he practically skipped from the room.

Sonoda gave Joker the side-eye. "You are disgusting, Kiyo, preying on an innocent boy like that."

"Heh heh, but it made him happy, didn't it? No harm done."

Everyone was silent for a few moments, considering that.

Then Chiba piped up. "Um, Joker-sama... can I have magic cookies next Christmas...?"

~ end ~


End file.
